


Rain Keeps Falling

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time the GazettE holds a live, it's raining, but Kai and Ruki knows what to do to make it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Keeps Falling

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no idea what is actually going on in their lives. This is nothing but fiction, my imagination at work. No disrespect intended, and I don't earn any money from this.

The day started with a grey sky, gloomy and heavy with the scent of rain. Ruki looked up at the massive clouds and frowned as he and the others walked into the building. 

"It's going to rain," Kai said behind him, and Ruki shrugged. "It always rains when we have a live." Kai giggled, making it impossible for Ruki to keep the frown on his face. 

"We're the rain men!" Reita said and clapped Ruki on the back. 

Ruki made a face. It was true, though, it always rained on their lives. Well, not _always_ , as there had been exceptions. Like that outdoors live... The first one. The second attempt to burst into a blaze with their fans had left everyone drenched. 

Ruki looked up at the sky one last time before the door closed behind him. It better start raining soon then, so it could stop before the live was over.

 

Ruki was breathing hard as he sank down into a chair, a towel pressed to his face, but nowhere near as hard as Kai who looked almost passed out, slouching on the nearby sofa. Sometimes Ruki wondered how Kai could go on, live after live, in such a good mood and with such high spirits, when he knew that afterwards, he would be broken and aching, drenched in sweat and with every muscle in his body hurting, so tired that he could barely get to the prep room on his own feet.

Kai opened his eyes, looking directly at Ruki. "What?"

Ruki smiled. "Nothing. Just... no, nothing."

Kai grinned. "That look is not nothing. I know you. You're thinking again."

Uruha leaned down over Kai from behind the sofa and pressed a bottle of water into Kai's hand. "Ruki's always thinking. Except when he's not." 

Ruki threw his towel at Uruha. "I'm thinking a lot more than you anyway!"

Uruha caught the towel in one hand and smirked. "No, you don't. It's just that I don't talk about what I think about. I play instead." He winked and turned away.

Ruki was about to deliver a smarting reply, but he was distracted by the sight of Kai throwing his head back and drinking half the bottle of water in one go. Ruki was suddenly aware of his own dry lips and licked them with the tip of his tongue as he watched Kai's throat work...

 

Ruki turned down the celebratory drink of champagne (a gift from one of Uruha's fans that he graciously shared with the others), content to watch the others get a little tipsy instead, while the staff was trying to pack things up around them. Of course, the champagne had no effect whatsoever on Uruha, and when Aoi nagged him into going out with him for a drink, Uruha suggested the hotel bar. 

"The hotel bar?" Aoi complained. "But there's just hotel guests there!"

Uruha shrugged. "I don't want to mingle with a lot of people."

"Okay, okay," Aoi said quickly before Uruha decided to just grab a bottle and return to his room instead. "It's a pretty nice hotel, so I'm sure the bar there is good enough... We'll brighten it up with our aura anyway!" He turned to Ruki and Kai. "You want to come?"

Kai shook his head. "Too tired."

"Me too," Ruki said. "And I think the orange juice I have is cheaper than the one I can buy in the bar."

"I'll come!" Reita got up and grabbed his jacket. "Just, you know, no tequila."

Uruha and Aoi laughed. "We promise."

When they'd left Kai looked at Ruki. "Maybe we should go too? While there's still someone here to drive us..."

 

Ruki frowned when he opened the door and the smell of wet asphalt and earth enveloped him. "It's raining."

Kai flipped up the collar of his jacket and pulled his shoulders up a bit. "It's been raining all evening. The staff told me," he added when he saw Ruki's questioning look.

"Well, it shouldn't!" Ruki exclaimed. He didn't like it when it was raining at night. There was something about the combination of the damp and the darkness that just didn't sit right with him. It made him uncomfortable and grumpy.

"Come on," Kai said when they were back at the hotel and the ding of the elevator arriving at their floor brought Ruki out of his thoughts. "Don't let the weather bring you down. It was a good live!"

Ruki smiled softly. Kai and his enthusiasm that nothing seemed to be able to ruin... "Cheer me up?" He looked at Kai, thinking hard about all the things he wanted to do to him – kissing, touching, caressing, licking... It seemed like the particles in the air between them managed to relay the message, because Kai took a step closer, nodding.

 

Ruki closed the curtains in his room, but Kai pulled them apart again. "No one can see into the room," Kai said.

"That's not why." Ruki wanted to shut the rain out, even though the smattering of raindrops against the window could still be heard. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Kai shook his head and positioned himself between Ruki and the window, perhaps to make sure Ruki left the curtains alone or maybe to act like a shield. He reached for Ruki and pulled him close. "No," Kai whispered and bowed his head, lips dangerously close to Ruki's. "Forget the rain."

When Kai kissed him, that was exactly what Ruki did – he forgot the rain, because all he could think about was Kai's lips and hands... touching, teasing until coherent thoughts were nothing but a faint memory.

Low moans escaped Ruki's throat as Kai's hands explored the skin that they uncovered, and he moaned when he felt Kai's warm skin under his own hands. Ruki found one of Kai's nipples, giving it a light pinch, and Kai's head fell back, exposing his throat for Ruki's lips to devour.

With every discarded article of clothing, they got closer to the bed, and with every step towards the bed, their breathing got heavier and shorter. Finally naked, Ruki fell back onto the bed and pulled Kai with him. He wrapped his legs around Kai's hips, back arching when their cocks slid deliciously together and his lips were once more claimed by Kai.

 

There was a slight buzz in Ruki's head – leftovers from the rush and the pleasure, no doubt. Only a few moments ago, his pulse had been pounding so hard in his ears that it had silenced every other sound and he'd been certain that Kai must have heard it too.

Ruki rolled over onto his side and found that perfect position, head on Kai's shoulder, his own shoulder wedged under Kai's arm. He slid a hand over Kai's chest and looked out through the window. The room was silent, except for their breathing. "It stopped raining," he murmured finally, now brushing his fingers over Kai's arm.

"Mmm..."

"It always does... You always make the rain stop."

Ruki could see Kai smiling in the faint light from the window. "Maybe that's why it always rains at our lives? So I can make it stop, together with you."

Ruki smiled too. It made him feel a little better about the rain.


End file.
